The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community
The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community is the standard modeling musical community owned by the Puyo Puyo Music Community of America division of the Puyo Puyo Music Community Group, and is the American Hollywood's no. 2 successful musical group of apparent characters from the ''Puyo Puyo'' universe. The community is run by musical contractors Sandy DeCrescent and Peter Rotter as a joint venture between The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America, the Cartoonverse Music division of Cartoonverse Worldwide, and DeCrescent & Rotter Music Contracting. The communtiy have been featured in a total of over 105 films. Background Launched on May 10, 1996 with ''Twister'', The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community is the largest and most successful collaborator in Hollywood, behind the major soundtracks, and the community has officially been mastered aport the Hollywood Motion Picture Scoring Experiences around the three decades, and has performed in more than $ 105.00 million worldwide institutional ticket offices the film scoring experiences are many. The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community is run by DeCrescent and Rotter. The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community is used to provide best-selling notable individual scoring attitudes by participating in conspiracies of making character appearances on musical themes, even collaborating with composers such as John Williams, Harald Kloser, James Newton Howard, Randy Newman, Alan Silvestri, Cliff Eidelman, John Barry, Jerry Goldsmith, Brian Tyler, David Newman, Mark Mancina, Michael Kamen, John Powell, David Arnold, James Horner, Christopher Lennertz, Trevor Rabin and Marco Beltrami. It was sponsored by different American products and partners, plus a Latin American sponsorship with LAPTV and especially HBO Max Digital, a package of the Latin American channels of HBO Latin American Group. Sadly, the community was discontinued on April 26, 2018. Cartoons Characters from the The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community marked their appearances on episodes aport the PowerPoint series, within attention of producing licensed music of time. Collaborators The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community are best known for collaborating with major Hollywood film studios, such as 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros., Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group and especially Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, aport from music community's cinematic experiences. Films As of March 17, 2018, The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community have officially been featured in over 509 theatrical-and-direct-to-video film scores. 1990s 2000s 2010s Characters There are 24 playable characters available in the music community (similar to Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary). Among are: ;From the Classic series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco *Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo See also *The Puyo Puyo Music Community Group *The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America Category:Companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies based in Culver City Category:Companies established in 1996 Category:Companies disestablished in 2018 Category:Musical groups Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Film scores Category:Film soundtracks Category:American film score studios Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Music production companies Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Cartoonverse Films Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Halfbrick Animation Studios Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises